Life is the best Fan fiction of all
by Nothingspecialhere
Summary: Monsters had never left, and the war that separated the two races was a 'what if'. Yet peace is slowly fading and humans are finding new ways to hate a race for no reason. Frisk is too amazing for her own good, and will no matter what SAVE everyone. And a certain skeleton has no idea why Frisk bothers with everything, and why she keeps trying to save everyone. Including himself.
1. Summary:

Frisk currently was contemplating weather to get out of bed or just lay on the floor like complete garbage.

Getting up sounded like torture, and work sounded like some type of punishment. Of course one might think Frisk was over exaggerating, but when you worked for 10 hours and got about three hours of sleep you would not want to get up as well. Frisk was heavily tempted to quit right then and there, and to live on the road.

But some gut feeling just made her get up, something made her want to keep going. Frisk was always told she had an incredible amount of determination, even though she herself could not see it.

Frisk just referred to this feeling as determination.

Filled with determination, Frisk got out of bed. All the while making some type of noise that could only be described as a dying animal. She pulled on a random sweater, and slipped on some leggings and boots.

Unwrapping a Cinnamon bunny and stuffing it in her mouth, Frisk ran out the door unprepared for the day she was about to face.

Nonetheless, she was filled with determination.

Monsters never really bothered Frisk, if anything they made for even better company than most humans she had met. Frisk never understood why people would discriminate a race, and for what?

Existing?

Humans were so stupid sometimes.

' _The outside world is so much more colder than I last remember.'_ Frisk bitterly thought to herself, trudging through snow was not her favorite past time, and cold was never a fan of Frisk either.

' _Probably because I haven't gone IN the outside world in weeks.'_

Frisk's job allowed her to work and stay home, truly the dream of everyone. They called her in for a report or some crap: point is that Frisk has to leave her home of solitude and venture into the world.

Okay, no more fanfics at 3 am for her.

Although the thought of the cliche' snow day always enticed Frisk to no end.

The snowy villages and perfect snow, all that cliche crap. Instead Frisk got blizzards, sad and depressing snowmen, ice as far as the eye can see. Like A LOT of ice.

Suddenly a different cliche happened.

In movies two people bump into each other and that's how the story kicks off, and Frisk never believed in that. When she went to a friends house to watch a chick flick, she kept wishing for the character's downfall because they met by bumping into each other.

Who the hell does that?

Apparently Frisk.

She didn't notice her before, Frisk was rushing to get on the subway to go to hell (whoops, I mean work) not really noticing where she was going. So of course she bumped into someone, a monster to be more exact, she appeared to be reptilian.

And she looked terrified as soon as she saw Frisk.

Of course Frisk didn't notice and helped pick up all her papers as to apologize for knocking her down.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a rush and I didn't see where I was going." Frisk apologized as she finished picking up all the monsters papers, she still hadn't gotten up from her place on the floor. So giving her a patient smile, Frisk reached out her hand as to help her up.

"I know this isn't the best way to meet someone," Frisk smile widened as she rested on her knees as to be eye to eye with her. "But I'm Frisk, really nice to meet you."

The monster gave the tiniest of smiles and spoke in a calm and very shy voice.

"H-Hi, I-I-I-I'm um, uh A-Alphys." Alphys spoke barely audible had Frisk not been so close. But Frisk felt an instant liking to Alphys, smiling gently Frisk helped her up and handed her the papers she dropped.

A gasp emitted from Frisk.

"Your shirt."

Alphys looked down, she was wearing her new MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE shit. Alphys felt that the shirt made her feel a small twinge of confidence, now she felt even smaller and seemed to be on the verge of bursting.

"Um, y-y-yeah?"

"I love it."

Now Frisk had always had a soft spot for anime, but only the good ones and MEW MEW was sure as hell on her list, it had been hard to find people who liked the anime. So Frisk had spent so many nights sitting on her bed, laptop handy watching it.

And to find someone else who watched it?

And seems to NOT be an asshole?

Score big time.

"R-Really?" Alphys herself could not believe it, forgetting her anxieties and fears she let a smile embrace her features. Not caring that humans were staring at the two, it happened quite a lot these days.

"Remember when Mew Mew got snail ice cream?"

"Y-Yeah, and she was t-the only one who liked it!"

"That was one of my favorite parts!"

"Mine too! I sent such a good message!"

"OH! Did you read the new Mew Mew manga?"

"THE ART!"

"I KNOW!"

"I COULDN'T!"

"I STILL CAN'T!"

The two burst into giggles, not really caring the stares they were getting, the morning was really going to a great start.

But of course every good thing just has to end, as life does.

Frisk's train pulled up, and she was seriously considering skipping work and just spending her days talking to Alphysin the subway. Another reason why Frisk prefered monsters company than humans, they seemed so much understand.

"I'm sorry Alphys, this is my trian. Trust me I would rather spend my entire day just talking to you but I have to go." Alphys blushed as the compliment and suddenly sound the floor extremely interesting. But she looked up in time to see Frisk give her a smile that seemed to glow with kindness. Frisk smiled as if she thought that Alphys was the most important person in the world, as if she deserved her kindness.

Alphys had never seen anyone smile so much in her entire life.

Frisk was truly too amazing for her own good.

Grudgingly hopping on the subway, Frisk turned around to look out the window to wave at Alphys. Smiling meekly Alphys felt her little pit of fear shrink ever so much, seeing Frisk's face finally disappear and hearing the mumbles of humans, the pit of fear grew.

Alphys shrank ever so much, mumbling to herself.

"Stop thinking that you will ever have friends."

* * *

On the subway, Frisk had plopped herself on a random seat still giddy from her previous encounter. Although many people had known Frisk to be very social and she considered herself a very friendly person. Frisk had never really connected to a lot of people

Frisk had always played by herself in the schoolyard, making up stories in her mind about monsters and worlds untold. Yet people always seemed enticed by Frisk, as if she was what everyone wished they could be. And yet they stayed away from her.

Frisk felt the subway stop and noticed that everyone had gotten off, she smiled a little. It was always so peaceful when there was no one but her, and especially in a subway.

But then the doors opened.

And only two people entered.

Well, actually skeletons but hey doesn't really matter.

Frisk saw that one of them was very tall, taller than her (even though Frisk was a pathetic 5'4) and Frisk assumed that they were both male. The taller one was wearing a scarf that seemed to belong to a hero, and bright red boots. He seemed to be talking the ear (Umm?)off the shorter skeleton.

Frisk giggled at the passionate expression the taller skeleton wore while the shorter one had a lazy and tired one, and looked like he was falling asleep. Unlike the taller skeleton, the shorter one only had a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

And bunny slippers.

That made a giggle escape from Frisk.

She saw that even though there was a vary of seats to choose from, they sat in the seats right in front of her. Which was lucky for Frisk, because had they sat anywhere else she would have moved just to be near them and hear what they were talking about.

"SANS! YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WELL DID YOU?" The shorter skeleton was Sans Frisk found out ' _He's cute.'_ The literal thoughts that ran through Frisk, she immediately tried to shake the thoughts out of her head.

Because seriously thought that someone was cute from just looking at them, which is not something she is known to do.

"wah, 'slept fine bro." Frisk noticed how even though Sans was a skeleton he did seem very tired, as if he were on the verge of sleeping. Frisk wanted to say something, but just couldn't come up with any conversation starters, so she just let them do their thing.

"I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU, THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I CAUGHT YOU ASLEEP ON YOUR DESK!"

"work is a bitch Pap."

"SANS, PLEASE!"

"what? whenever I'm sleepy I just use my phone to download a nap."

Fisk burst out laughing at that joke, she even forgot her plan to keep quiet and just be a creeper. Papyrus and Sans both turned to look at the person behind the laughter, Sans felt a moment of pride at hearing someone find him hilarious.

It only added that said person was very attractive.

"OH!" Papyrus said out loud as he recognized the human, truthfully he had no problem with humans but most that he had encountered with so far weren't the friendliest. He had a slight fear of humans but still believed it could change.

"Sans." Papyrus whispered to his brother, Frisk was still giggling to herself.

She have REALLY had taste in humor.

"yeah bro?"

"That's a, um human right?"

Sans noticed his brothers change in voice and saw how truly terrified he was of her. Papyrus still managed to act confident even though deep down he was more scared than ever. Yet Sans had a feeling that maybe this one was different.

Maybe.

"Yep."

"I'm going to say hi."

"have at it."

Instead it was Frisk who made the first move, which was good because Papyrus wasn't sure if he was even going to say anything to her.

"Hello, sorry to laugh all of a sudden. I'm Frisk, nice to meet you two." And of course she sent them an award winning smile that confused the Hell out of the two brothers. This human, acted as if they weren't skeletons, hell she even **smiled** at them, she even told them her name.

Okay, yeah she was beyond different than the rest.

"Um, G-GREETINGS HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus gestered dramaticly to himself, smiling even wider when Frisk let out a good natured giggle. "AND THIS IS MY DEAR BROTHER SANS!"

"sup?" Sans grinned at Frisk, a light blue hue dusting his face. Frisk smiled at the two, and opened her mouth to say something before the subways came to a stop.

Frisk's stop more specifically.

Life was being a real bitch today.

"Sorry, this is my stop. It was so fun to meet you guys!" Frisk gathered her things and rushed out, not before turning around and looking Sans dead in the eye (sockets?), "Sans, you should really get some rest!"

And with one final smile and a wave, Frisk was gone.

And the two brothers sat in silence as more people and monsters joined in the car.

"See, even the human thinks you need sleep."

"maybe they're right."

"YOU LISTEN TO HER?"

"yep."

"I would too."


	2. Characters:

It had been one hell of a day so far for Frisk, and it was not even close to being over yet.

Frisk hopped out of the subway, thoroughly upset that the fucking weather was being such a bitch today of all days. She pushed passed people mumbling an apology every time she made contact with someone, but they just scoffed at her. Frisk was used to this by now or should be more like, but the fact that people were this bitter was amazing.

I mean look at herself, she had to get up at an ungodly time in the morning barely at breakfast, met a seemingly amazing person who she couldn't talk to for long, and missed another chance to make friends yet again and the wind was currently being the biggest bitch ever.

And she was still apologizing to everyone.

' _I deserve a freaking medal.'_ Frisk thought to herself as her work building finally came into her view.

It looked the the stereotypical official building but was anything but. Frisk looked down at her watch and saw that she had ten minutes to kill so why not go into the MTT building right across from her workplace?

Frisk had heard about this place many times, and she had definitely heard the name Mettaton more than once. His shows were even one of her guilty pleasures so it was no surprise as to how many people were actually inside the building. Frisk saw the bright MTT BURGER EMPORIUM through the crowd and managed to push herself into the restaurant.

Frisk looked around and saw that it resembled a fast food restaurant, and there behind the counter was a tired looking cat monster. Frisk felt a flood of empathy at the sight of such a tired looking person but she let out a good natured giggle as she approached.

"Hello and welcome to MTT burger emporium home of the Glamburger™," He spoke in an obviously fake nice voice, and had a false smile plastered on to his face. "How may I help you o customer?" Frisk smiled kindly at the monster, he seemed taken aback.

"Good morning, horrible weather huh?" Frisk asked kindly, the monster looked at her confused as to why she was so nice, and was about to answer before he caught sight of security camera right behind her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to talk to the customers who haven't bought anything." Frisk looked behind her to see a camera and rolled her eyes, she placed 60g on the counter and bought a Starfit. He instantly shifted into a smile and finally let her talk.

He even started calling her little buddy.

"Sorry Burgerpants, I gotta go." Frisk looked down sadly at her watch. "But I'll try to come back tomorrow okay?"

"Anytime little buddy, anytime." And with a wave and a smile Frisk was gone leaving yet another monster amazed that there was someone as amazing as she, and of course as soon as Frisk left people started pouring in all bitter and annoyed just because.

None of them were called little buddy.

* * *

Frisk briskly walked into the building waving to the receptionist and rushing towards the elevators. Frisk held the doors for many monsters, they all gave her odd looks but still seemed grateful and thanked her.

Guess humans and monsters did have their own war.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit." Frisk whispered under her breath as she awaited for her floor to pass, the last thing she needed right now is to be late for a meeting. It's not like she had the best excuse in the world either.

As soon as she heard the 'ding' and the opening of doors, Frisk made a mad dash for her meeting room, her office bag made it kind of hard to run but as soon as she saw the office meeting doors she skid to a stop and opened them like a normal person would. She walked in calmly plopped herself in a random chair and sipped her Starfit.

"Hello, I do apologize for being late." Frisk looked over and saw a huge goat like monster at the doorway, he had such a patient and warm look and Frisk felt herself smiling while looking at him for some reason unknown.

He gave off a strong fatherly vibe.

Frisk felt a slight stab in the chest at the thought, since she didn't exactly have the best childhood.

He moved into the room and two other monster who Frisk immediately recognized followed him in the room. One of them being Alphys and the other being Sans, both wearing white lab coats and carrying papers. Frisk immediately waved like an idiot at the two trying to make a sound so people wouldn't stare.

Which of course they did.

Alphys turned an unattractive shade of red but cracked the smallest of smiles and waved, Sans cheekbones turned a slight blue and gave her his lazy smile and a wink. Frisk couldn't deny she felt a little giddy when he smiled at her.

The meeting soon started and it was kind of funny how the seating arrangement was, monsters on one side of the oval table and humans on the other and since Frisk just chose the first seat she could find she sat furthest from the monsters. Her boss was the first one to speak and used her professional voice.

"So I am under the impression that we are all aware why we are all here correct?" She looked around and Frisk felt herself go red, she must have been the only one who had no idea since everyone else nodded.

' _Welp I suck.'_ Frisk thought to herself.

"Yes, we are here to discuss monster and human rights." Some monster on the other side of the room spoke up. This immediately got Frisk's attention and she sat up straighter.

"Yes, I understand that you feel that monsters and humans are drifting apart from each other correct Mr. Dreamurr?" Frisk's boss asked the goat like monster who Frisk now knows is Mr. Dreamurr, he smiled at them all.

It wasn't a fake one, or a polite one either.

It seemed like a genuine smile that instantly brightened the room.

"Yes, you see we believe that our races seem to be finding new ways to exclude each other, and we may believe that we have a solution a very simple one at that to this problem." He spoke so calm and gentle to everyone, and Frisk saw that he gave a patient smile to Alphys and she soon stood up papers in hand.

"You see we think that monsters should have an ambassador, more specifically a human one," Frisk was shocked at how calm and precise Alphys spoke, she really must be in her element. "We think that monsters may be suffering more from this and who better to defend monsters and settle the races than with a human ambassador?"

Everyone started mumbling to themselves, but Frisk new that they all could agree that it was rather brilliant. Frisk gave a thumbs up to Alphys as she sat down, she gave her a shy smile.

"And as the ambassador they would have to deeply connect with monster kind in order to truly make an impression, we believe this would really connect the races once more." Alphys spoke up from her chair.

Frisk was hoping they were taking volunteers for this.

"Yes but who would take that position-."

"I could."

Frisk didn't even care that it was completely unprofessional of her, she stood up smiling wide and staring at her boss dead in the eye. The other people and monsters were all looking at her as if Frisk had three heads. They must have seriously thought that no one would actually volunteer for the spot.

"Dr. Fawn are you-." Frisk's boss started but was once again interrupted.

"Of course, I clearly qualify for the position, and I work more with monsters than I do with humans anyway." Frisk seemed to be talking to everyone, they all seemed to see the same look in her eyes, the way she spoke, and just how much she truly cared.

Everyone could tell she was filled with determination.

"there are going to be a lot responsibility and many things you will have to be in charge of if you're dead set on this." Sans spoke from his spot, grinning so much that it started to hurt.

"I am more than willing to do anything." Frisk stated simply, puffing out her chest in pride.

Asgore smiled at her determined expression.

' _She reminds me of-.'_ Asgore stopped himself from thinking any longer, those names hurt just being thought of.

"Well I see no reason why not," Asgore stated grabbing everyone's attention. "If it alright if we meet afterwards?" Asgore asked Frisk, to which Frisk replied with an award winning smile and a nod of the head.

She reminded him too much of them.

The meeting went on with boring talks and all that, Frisk took notes and spoke here and there to sort out problems or confusions. She always stopped to listen when Alphys or Sans spoke though, she would give them small smiles from across the room. The meeting ended and Frisk sent her notes to her boss who apologized for making Frisk come out all this way, but Frisk being nice just smiled and said it was okay.

"Pardon me," Frisk turned to the source of the voice and found that it was Asgore, ever smiling. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany us for a cup of tea?" Frisk saw that us were Sans and Alphys.

"Of course, if you don't mind that is?" Asgore couldn't help but be taken aback by her response, this one was extremely different.

"Of course it will be my pleasure." Asgore smiled kindly and escorted Frisk out of the office, Sans and Alphys trailing behind both mumbling things to each other, unheard from anyone else.

"Wait s-so she a-a-actually said hi to y-you too?"

"yep, didn't even look weirded out."

"She e-even said hi to m-me t-t-too."

"really?"

"She e-even liked m-m-my SHIRT!"

"wow."

"You t-think that…um...m-maybe she-?"

"i don't know Al."

"...Y-You like h-her don't you?"

"W-What? i-i mean c'mon Al no."

"But y-you kept l-l-looking at her."

"we-."

"And y-you k-kept smiling a-at her."

"Al-."

"You c-couldn't stop t-talking about h-h-her either."

"Al please-."

"OH M-MY GOD! YOU DO?"

"shh! Al-."

"Y-You two becoming m-my OTP!"

"Al please."

Up front Asgore and Frisk were having their own conversation, just a little more logical than the one behind them.

"Mr Dreeamur-."

"Oh please call me Asgore."

Frisk smiled gently at the ground.

"Asgore, I have a question why wait this long? I mean this has been going on for so long, Hell I wouldn't be surprised if a war started." Frisk pointed out scoffing at the end of her rant, Asgore let out a chuckle.

Frisk couldn't help but join in.

"To be honest Frisk I thought so as well, but it was very difficult for a monster to get authority like myself Sans and Alphys had to work day and night to be able to be allowed to become scientists." Asgore replied gloomily, Frisk looked behind her and saw that the two were still talking.

But now Frisk could really see how tired they looked.

Sans not getting enough sleep finally made sense to Frisk.

"Are you serious?" Frisk no longer sounded like herself, Asgore looked down at the human and at her expression, they all got in the elevator and Alphys and Sans finished their conversation in order to listen to Frisk.

"That's unbelievable, monsters can't keep being treated like they're below humans. A race shouldn't have to work harder just to get the same job another race just has to apply for." Frisk looked up at Asgore and scrunched up her face in disgust.

Asgore smiled down at her.

"I believe you will make an amazing ambassador Frisk."

Frisk smiled at Asgore, and he tried not to notice how similar their smiles were.

* * *

After discussing with Asgore, Alphys and Sans it was time for everyone to part ways. Alphys and Asgore all said their goodbyes and hailed a taxi to take them home. So it was just Sans and Frisk, Alphys winked at Sans before leaving and giggled at his blue face. Frisk was still sipping her tea on the chair right next to Sans as he tried not to notice how her eyes shifted as people walked, or how her lips puckered as she drank in silence.

Damn Alphys and her fanfiction.

"Hey Sans?" Frisk turned to look at the skeleton who tried to play as if he wasn't staring at her.

"yeah? wassup?" Frisk giggled at how light hearted he spoke, if only she knew that inside he was having a mental breakdown.

"Are you gonna go home on the subway? I am and I don't want to go home alone." Frisk asked Sans, trying not to show how scared she really was of walking home alone. "If you can't it's really okay I-."

"course let's go kid." Sans said as soon as he heard the panic in her voice, he got up and dug around for any change. Frisk felt guilty for no reason seeing the skeleton doing this.

"Are you sure? You really don-."

"yep i do, just let me find some-." Sans didn't finish as money was already shoved on the table. He looked up and saw Frisk beaming, she got everything ready and motioned for Sans to follow her out.

This got a chuckle out of him.

As soon as they were out Sans extended his arm in a gentleman's manor, even in the cold night Sans was still grinning like an idiot.

"after you my lady." Frisk couldn't help but burst out laughing, and to Sans it sounded nothing less than music to his ear sockets. Frisk decided to play along and curtsied, bowing her head down. "Thank you my good sir." She then looped her arm around his boney one, both ignoring the stares from humans and monsters.

They walked through people not caring about their thoughts, and for a moment Sans forgot everything, he forgot his work, he forgot Gaster, he forgot everything and just focused on Frisk and how she still held his arm not freaking out that it was just bone.

They chatted and talked about nothing and everything, Sans made the occasional pun that got an unattractive snort from Frisk, Frisk would do something embarrassing and Sans couldn't help but tease her about it.

"Shut up it was not that funny!"

"pffft, yeah it was you fell face fucking first frisk!"

"And all you did was laugh at me you ass!"

"what else was a guy to do?"

"Not be an ass and help me?"

"well look on the bright side."

"What's that?"

"i have a new screen saver."

Sans in return got a smack on the skull.

Frisk and Sans boarded the train arm and arm, they sat as far from everyone has humanly possible. Frisk felt her eyes get heavy but Sans gentle squeezes were helping her stay awake, she leaned her head on his shoulder noting how soft it felt. Sans face lit up blue at the contact.

The funny thing was that Frisk didn't seem bothered by it one bit.

"Hey Sans?" Frisk spoke after many moments of silence, her voice soft and rough from all the quiet.

"yep?"

Sans was listening to Frisk the entire time, since skeletons don't really need to breath it was more than amazing to have a living breathing person laying on you. Humans have the weirdest bodies.

"Do monsters have magic?" Sans tensed up at the question, which did not go unnoticed by Frisk. "I mean not to be stereotypical but I remember reading somewhere that monsters were able to manipulate magic depending on the species."

Frisk at up straighter and looked Sans dead in the eye sockets, Sans debated whether he should say anything he would be breaking so many fucking rules by telling a human their secrets blah blah blah.

She was going to be the ambassador anyway.

She was bound to know.

He let his left eye glow blue for less than a second and the look on her face was more than worth it.

"Wha-."

The sudden stop of the vehicle was enough to shut Frisk up and let Sans get a chuckle. He offered her his arm and of course she took it, they walked all the way to Frisk's house. Through the glares, and gudung eyes.

The entire time not once did Frisk ask him about magic.

As soon as they got to her front door they both fell into awkward silence, where does one go after this? In movies the girl would invite the guy over and they would bond, and fall in love and all that bullshit.

But Sans being the smooth person he is just coughed and bid her goodnight.

"see ya later kid, gotta go to-."

"SANS BE CAREFUL!"

He slipped and fell on ice.

And Frisk could not stop laughing, or taking pictures.

Before Frisk could properly calm down and ask the skeleton if he was okay, he was gone.

It was just Frisk and herself, and it was only then that she noticed that he left his jacket hanging on her shoulders.


	3. Name of title:

* so didja' tell anyone yet sweetheart?

-About my deep hatered for sasage?

*no..you know what…

*you spelled hatred and sausage wrong too

-You'll have to pardon me and my human mistakes

\- No I didn't tell anyone about the ancient monster secret that no one must know of

*hey you shouldn't that lightly they kick me outta the club and everything

-Oh no do they take away your jacket?

*worse sweetheart...i lose my pin and stickers

-NOT THE PINS AND STICKERS! O_O

Sans couldn't help but let out an extremely unattractive snort, ever since meeting Frisk he couldn't help but not text her. She was just always on his mind, not a day passed where he didn't think of her beautiful blue orbs, or her kind and lopsided smile that brightened up the room. He accidentally mentioned her to Papyrus at dinner once and Sans knew that he would have to ask her to meet his brother properly soon.

*so asgore leave ya busy?

Sans remembered that they haven't talked about work in any of their texts, eh it wasn't very important.

-Kinda he makes my focus on things that don't really need my at an office so I stay home a lot, but next week is when I travel a lot :(

Sans could imagine Frisk on her bed already, messy, comfy, surrounded by food and paperwork all that while still having the glimmer in her eyes that she always showed when she lit up. Sans could practically feel himself turning an ungodly shade of blue at the thought of Frisk laying on her bed, and how oh so warm her soft skin would feel against his cool bones.

-Oh btw I still have your jacket I wear it like all the time

Sans felt his eternal smile growing.

-You can pick it up anytime you're near I forget it's not mine lol

Sans felt an idea coming along and as soon as he thought of it, in the blink of an eye and an uncanny amount of magic, he was transported through space and time.

* * *

It was funny how people decide to use what they have, instead of using it for the greater good the tend to use it for personal use. If you could transport through space and time, there would be so many places where one could visit, so many endless possibilities. But Sans didn't really see the point in all that, he enjoyed the little things in life so instead of going somewhere amazing or somewhere far away.

Frisk's front door was where Sans had made time and space lead him to, although there was no better place he could think of.

*k i'm here

-What?

*i'm at your door

-YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST AT HOME!

*i was

-AND YOU LIVE FREAKING FAR!

*i do

-SO HOW COULD YOU BE HERE SANS?!

*magic

Sans could practically hear her annoyed groan from inside her home, he just noticed that he was only wearing shorts, a shirt and his infamous slippers it was also not the warmest of temperatures either. Even skeletons get a little chilled to the bone every once in awhile.

Heh, he had to remember to use that one on Pap and Frisk later.

*not that your door aint amazing kid, but mind letting a skeleton in?

Shuffling could be heard from deep inside the house and Sans could hear footprints nearing the door, another idea popped into his skull. A few more minutes in the cold without a jacket couldn't possibly be that bad right? This was going to be so worth it.

"knock knock." Sans knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Who's there?" Frisk answered, muffled but anticipating.

"the guy guy that finished second."

"The guy that finished second who?"

"exactly."

Sans had expected a few chuckles, maybe even a giggle or two since puns aren't for everyone. Frisk's laughter was the last thing that Sans was able to predict, her snorts and even a few moments of silence made the cold bearable. He was filled with something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"T-That was pfft," Frisk spoke in between laughs. "Sans that was horrible."

Her smile said otherwise, along with her growing blush.

"how bout this one," Sans knocked again. "knock knock."

"Wonder who could be there." Frisk teased, sliding on the bottom of the floor so her back was pressed against the door. "Hmm, who's there?"

Sans mimicked her actions unknowing to them both, feeling the smallest bit of warmth through the door.

"amish."

"Amish who?"

" awww, i missed ya too sweetheart." Sans mentally smacked himself, maybe he came on too flirty.

Sans anxiously waited for Frisk's responce, only to find that she was laughing like a madman and Sans didn't weather to feel proud or rejected. Maybe a bit of both?

"W-Wow Sans, that almost worked!" Sans blushed a bright blue at how sincere Frisk sounded. "Okay, my turn!" Frisk spoke, determined to get Sans to laugh as hard as he did her.

Sans let out an amused chuckle, he couldn't wait to see what Frisk could do.

"Knock, Knock." Frisk also knocked on the door, bringing an even bigger smile to the skeleton's face.

"who's there doll?" Frisk felt her blush crawl up her neck and cheeks, along with a feeling that she never felt before. Sans could seriously be such a flirt, it sucked how naturally he said it too.

"Cynthia."

"cynthia who?"

"Cynthia been away, I've missed you!"

Frisk could help but feel lighthearted when Sans' laughter rang through the house. His laughter was composed of snorts and just the warmest laugh she had ever heard, it filled her with something that made her want to keep hearing that laugh. She wanted Sans to keep laughing as if nothing, Frisk wanted to keep things they way they were now.

 **Hearing how happy Sans' sounds fills you with DETERMINATION**

"Hey Sans will you remember me tomorrow?"

" pfft, heh c-course kid." Frisk had lost count how many nicknames he gave her.

"Mmm, in a month?"

"guarantee." Sans said dead serious, it flattered Frisk to no end although it was a joke Frisk knew that Sans was being dead serious.

"Knock, knock."

"..who's there?" Sans replied confused beyond all hell.

"Aww, come on Sans already forgot about me?" Frisk felt rather proud at remembering that joke from a while back, Sans seemed to enjoy it as much as she did.

God she loved his laugh,

"m-my turn," Sans spoke worn from laughter. "okay, k-knock, knock." Sans felt shivers travel up his spine as he spoke.

"Who's there?"

" jimmy."

"Jimmy who?" Frisk mused to herself, letting her eyelids close and just resting her head.

"open the door and jimmy a kiss." Frisk didn't even let out a chuckle, her face blew up a weird color of red. Her heart seemed to want to explode right out of her chest, and time seemed to stop all at once.

' _why did i do that? Oh man i fucked up.'_ Sans thought, not used to Frisk's silence.

After a moment of debating weather to teleport the hell out of there and beg Frisk to forget what he said, Sans felt himself perk up at Frisk's voice.

"Sans if you wanted to come in all you had to do was ask." Sans let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Frisk got up to open the door, not knowing that Sans was leaning on it. So when the door opened Sans skull made a 'thud' as he fell to the floor, his face blue and his eye sockets no longer having the dim light, instead they were pitch black. Sans didn't know what to do but teleporting the hell out of there seemed to be the best option at the moment. Until Frisk started laughing of course.

She laughed at how blue he could turn, she laughed at how he didn't even bother getting up he was just laying there, she laughed because every single anime and movie she had watched about people talking behind a door certainly didn't involve this. Frisk just laughed at the pure irony of the situation.

"...yeah yeah very funny," Sans mumbled "can i get a hand now?" Sans offered a bony hand waiting to be grabbed.

Frisk was still giggling like an absolute maniac, seeing Sans this flustered made her wish she had her phone with her. His faces would be on every Christmas card she sent out.

"S-Sans, ohmygod I-I'm sorry, i-it's not you," Frisk helped the skeleton up to his feet, unable to keep a straight face "Ohmyfuckinggod, t-that was amazing." Frisk couldn't keep her smile off her face.

It had been a while since she smiled this much.

Feeling guilty and a bit daring Frisk leaned over near Sans, and pecked a chaste kiss on his skull. Frisk pulled away with a stupid smile on her face, trying not to laugh at Sans' flustered and confused face.

"..f-frisk w-w-hat-."

"Well I did open the door after all," God she was going to be the death of him "Oh and I just forgot I have to go shopping, wanna come?"

How could he say no to those eyes?

" uh, um s-sure." Sans hated himself for stuttering, Frisk made him lose his cool calm guy stature.

"Let's go then," Frisk spoke, grabbing Sans' wrist leading him out "I was actually heading out anyway, I just finished this huge shit load of paperwork Asgore left me." Sans let his blush fade and just listened to her ramble on.

She had the most calming voice after all.

"Oh Sans here I almost forgot." Frisk exclaimed, pulling Sans jacket from seemingly thin air.

She handed it to him, and Sans knew that she must have washed it. Papyrus was begging him to wash it, but it didn't smell like their soap, it smelled like Frisk. Sans felt himself melt into the jacket, it felt like Frisk had been wearing for a while because it was still warm.

Sans couldn't stop but focus on every little thing that Frisk said or did the entire walk.

He even forgot he could manipulate time itself.

* * *

"kid, you think this is okay?" Sans asked, concerned.

"What is?" Frisk replied confused

"well this a heavily monster populated store huh."

"So? Race doesn't matter to me, I am going to be the monster ambassador anyway Sans so what's your point?" Sans smiled, Frisk truly didn't see race as any problem.

God she was too amazing sometimes.

"Okay, I'll be right back stay here okay?" Frisk told Sans but she was already on her way, the skeleton just shrugged and melted into his newly sented jacket.

Frisk made her way down the junk food aisle, not really caring that maybe an ambassador shouldn't gorge on food. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell face first into the floor. As she picked herself up she noticed that a ghost was the cause of her fall. It looked sorry and seemed to be crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I um d-d-din't see you there ohgodImessedupagain, I'm so sorry-." Frisk decided to interrupt the poor thing.

"Hey it's no problem, if anything it was my fault for tripping over you," Frisk noticed the ghost seemed to perk up a bit, she could do better "I wish there was something I could do to help you lift your _spirits_." Puns seemed the solution to everything.

The ghost let out a chuckle and a smile made it's way onto his features, it instantly seemed happier.

"Oh, h-heyy mind if I show you something?" Frisk nodded enthusiastically. "O-Okay um let me try."

It used it tears to make them float up and form a top hat, Frisk was beyond amazed she looked like a little kid being showed the best magic trick in the world. She kind of was to be honest.

"W-What do you, think?" Frisk decided honesty was the best decision at the moment.

"You look amazing! Oh my God that was beyond incredible, honestly you look brilliant!" Frisk couldn't help gushing over the ghost. "I'm Frisk by the way, nice to meet you!" Of course she smiled at him.

"O-Oh, hi I'm Napstablook." He offered the smallest of smiles, feeling so much better then before.

Someone seemed to be calling to him, either that or there was someone else named Napstablook. He said his goodbyes and repeatedly thanked Frisk, and floated away his top hat still on his head. Frisk felt her heart feel lighter, she couldn't see how humans could be so rude to monsters. Kindness seemed to be a core part of their beings. After getting all her junk that she needed, Frisk found Sans in the exact same position she left him, his eye sockets were somehow closed and he almost looked like he was asleep.

Frisk plopped all her stuff in the cart, startling Sans awake. She offered an apologetic smile and pushed her cart to get in line. Once they were waiting Sans turned to Frisk, a smirk clearly written over his features.

"i saw that kid," Sans spoke "you and nabsata tiba honest kid i was pretty shocked to see ya be like that." Frisk couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

"Why?" Frisk tried to ignore the nagging feeling she felt in her chest.

"welp frisk it's pretty simple really," Sans let a genuine smile appear. "i knew that you cared about us and race was never a problem for ya, but it's different seeing it in person frisk." Sans dug his hands even further into his pockets.

"honestly it was hard to believe someone could be that amazing," Frisk felt herself turn red at every word " heh well not anymore obviously."

The fucker winked and Frisk felt her face heat up as every second passed, she hated how Sans just kept laughing at her misery. As the two exited the store bags in arms, Frisk let her mind wander a while just enjoying the presence of Sans. For a skeleton he was giving an awful lot of heat.

"h-hey frisk?" Sans timidly asked "so uh since we both gotta go into work with ol' fluffy buns, wanna go with me and my bro to work?" Frisk's eyes lit up in excitement, she longed to meet the other skeleton.

"That sounds amazing, I've been dying to officially meet Papyrus, you don't mind me intruding do you?" Frisk didn't want to make the wrong impression after all.

"course not, pap'll love ya who wouldn't?" Sans didn't even register what came out of his mouth, Frisk had already heard it.

"W-Wait, what did you say?" Frisk tried to act as if it were no big deal, except the fact that is was anything but not a big deal.

Sans realizing what had slipped his mouth (erm?) and tried to play it off as if it were nothing. His blush was in no way helping his case.

"well um i-i mean sure, course cause since you're goin' to be the new ambassador and all i mean of course they'll love ya." Sans mentally slapped himself.

Mental note: It is impossible not to embarrass himself in front of Frisk.

Frisk couldn't help but find herself flattered, I mean how often does one get complimented on a daily basis? For Frisk it usually happens once in a blue moon when she leaves her house, maybe she really should lay off the fanfics for a while. Once they made it Frisk's house, she offered to cook for them both. Company sounded like heaven to her.

" nah, i wouldn't wanna bother ya, besides i think ya dragged me away for enough time don't ya think?" Sans winked his eye socket just to see Frisk blush.

"Oh you poor soul, how dare I torture you with my company." Frisk jokingly bumped her shoulder into Sans, who dramatically fell over lying on the floor.

"welp hope you're happy, i'm dead." Came Sans muffled voice.

"So now no one to tell knock knock's with?" Frisk giggled, decided to play along.

"nope."

"No one to lend me their jacket?"

"definitely nope."

"So I can't ride on the subway with anyone?"

"uh-."

"AND there's no one to kiss goodnight?"

"wait wha-."

"Well that's okay with me then, goodnight Sans!"

Frisk gave a final wave before entering her home, she kept her window open to see Sans talking to himself. A distinctive "fuck it, me, and fuck" was heard from the skeleton, Frisk watched in anticipation as Sans teleported. It was in the blink of an eye, it happened so fast that if one weren't paying attention they would have missed it completely. Frisk felt chills run up her spine as she stared at the spot where Sans was just a moment ago.

This called for so much binge watching, and less fanfiction.


	4. Name of Characters:

So, so, so sorry for making you all wait. I have so many freaking stories and I have a crappy system on how to write them but I hope this makes up for it? POV switching this time so PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you guys think of this okay? Anyway enough with me hope all enjoy.

Summery: First day of work! First day of work! COME ON FRISK GET UP! "I don't wanna go to work five more minutes." Babies first day of school and officially meeting Papyrus.

* * *

You lay awake in bed, just staring at your ceiling as if it were the most amazing thing you have ever seen. Your body is begging for sleep but you just can't bring yourself to close your eyes for more than a second before snapping them back open. You turned to look at your clock and saw that it was a beautiful 3:35 am.

"Uggggh," You groaned, rolling over so that your face was stuffed in your pillow, "I haft tho geth upth earthly thoo." You mumbled into your pillow, not caring that you were slowly losing oxygen.

You rolled back onto your back, you sat up on the mattress and looked around your room for anything that may help you fall asleep faster. It was just impossible not to fall asleep at a time like this, but in just a few hours you will be known to everyone as the ambassador of monsters. Ugh, why did you even bother raising your hand in the first place? Someone way more qualified would have done a better job then you, so what made you think that you of all people stood a fucking chance?

You involuntarily sighed, there was no way you would sleep with your oh so happy thoughts. You got up from your bed, throwing away the comforts and blankets wrapped around you and reached under the bed. You pulled out your trusty sketch pad and a few pencils on the verge of snapping in half, you really needed to go out and buy more supplies. You plopped back on your butt and just began drawing lines, to which turned into a face, that face turned into a skull, and soon Sans was staring back you.

"Huh, not creepy at all Frisk." You spoke, your voice hoarse and gruff, "Perfectly normal to draw someone you literally just met." You went back to adding more details to Sans, soon a full detailed Sans was right on your page.

You didn't think you were the best artist, you merely doodled here and there but damn. Sans looked pretty fucking amazing, but maybe that's just because it's 1 in the morning and you have had about 4 hours of sleep in total. Chances are in the morning you'll wish that you never picked up a pencil in the first place, but now you didn't care and just kept drawing him over and over.

 _'Huh, well at least I have a hobby.' You_ thought you yourself as you kept drawing, only him.

You shut your eyes tight trying to remember every little detail about him, he was rather simple looking. After who knows how long you finally felt sleep start to drag you into it's warm embrace of pillows and blankets. You laid down and began to feel your eyelids droop and soon you couldn't understand why you never fell asleep sooner.

* * *

And of course, it felt like not even five minutes later you alarm blared throughout your ear drums. You abruptly sat up from your position, knocking your sketch pad that was on your lap to the ground with a rather pathetic 'thud'. You flailed your arms trying to shut off your alarm: currently blasting the opening theme to Mew Mew Kissy Cuite mind you.

"Ugh, fuck shit ah fucking hell why did I turn it up so freaking loud?" You find your phone sitting patiently on your desk, not caring that you were about to have a probably pleasant dream. "I will never again hear the intro to Mew Mew kissy cuite ever freaking again." You decided to lay off the show for a while.

After turning off your alarm you noticed how the sky seemed quite depressing for morning, probably because you woke up at the ungodly time of 5 am. You groaned and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes tiredly, groggily getting up up trotted to your small bathroom. You winced as your toes made contact with the cold and hard floor. You made a mad dash to the bathroom for the warmth of the rug.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, cold, cold," You picked up your clothes that you had placed on your bedside to change into, "Okay just, go to the bathroom, get changed, make tea, go meat Papyrus, and one third of your day will be over and done with. Come on Frisk you can do this."

You may need to stop talking to yourself, but that's for another day.

You eagerly entered your bathroom and immediately jumped in the shower, you signed as the hot water loosened your sore muscles. You began to hum a long forgotten melody, soon words started coming to you.

"Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting," You shut the water off and began to exit the shower, "Right there where you left it, lying upside down." You dried yourself off and began dressing yourself.

"When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded," Looking in the mirror you smiled wide and big, you looked like you didn't get one wink of sleep, "The underside is lighter when you turn it around." You grabbed a brush and began to pull it against your wet locks. "Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays, but it still changes."

Satisfied with your look, you stepped out of the bathroom letting the steam follow you out, "Ever so slightly daily and nightly," You exhaled a breath that you never knew you were holding, "In little ways."

What had you gotten yourself into?

"When everything..stays."

Silence hit you hard as you just stood there, your wet locks dripping drops that hit the floor. You went to rub your eyes once more to free yourself of sleep, why did you raise your fucking hand?!

 _'Why did you do do it idiot, God know you're going to mess up and an entire fucking race will hate you!'_ You thought to yourself, grabbing a fistful of hair you pulled wishing it would make common sense magically appear. _'Now you're going to have to defend an entire FUCKING RACE THAT HATES YOU, oh and big twist here YOU NEED TO HAVE BOTH FUCKING RACES GO ALL HUNKY DORY WITH EACH OTHER.'_ You could feel all your stress building up inside you, just waiting to burst.

This is so not going to fucking plan at all.

You stumbled into the kitchen, still clutching a fistful of your brown locks the whole way. What had you done? Why had you done it, too seem like the fucking hero in front of everyone? To just impress Sans and Asgore, because you may have a stupid crush on Sans? Why? What is wrong with you that you actually thought that you could do it in that office? You groaned, your headache was only worsening by the minute, you craved for relief from the splitting pain. Sitting on a chair you placed your elbows on the table, you noticed a small box patiently waiting to be opened.

It was a tea box with a sticky note on it, golden flower tea huh?

You focused on the words, forcing your dark thoughts to take a hike as you tried to focus on the note's kind and comforting words.

 _-Hello Frisk, I know you must be very confused, stressed, and are thinking that you were insane for volunteering to defend a race that hates you. I can tell from just meeting you Frisk that you have a certain kindness and tenderness in you heart, although you may not see it or notice it at all I know that you are a good person remind me of my child, they had a certain determination in their eyes like you. Sorry for rambling, you'll have to forgive this old man, but I do hope this will help ease any nerves that you may have._

 _-Asgore Dreemur (P.S I do apologize for not warning you about Undyne, but do not worry for she means well)_

You felt a warming sensation spread through your chest, you haven't felt so believed in such a long time. A smile found it's way onto your face as you re-read the note over and over, you folded it and stuffed inside your pocket.

"Okay Frisk, melt down over alright," You pepped talked yourself, "Suck it up buttercup c'mon, you've been through so much fucking worse." You thought that it may be odd to talk to yourself, but you've been doing for so long it's hard to stop.

"Besides this isn't about you Frisk, you didn't do this because you had nothing better to do alright? You did this.." You got up from your chair, getting ready to prepare your well deserved tea, "You did this for them, who the Hell cares what happens to you anyway? They are so much more important than you, so come on Frisk." You thought about all those monsters, mistreated for being a different race.

You gritted your teeth as you thought about all those pour souls, murdered, beaten, and just mistreated for being a different fucking race? You forcefully slammed your kettle on the stove, an inhuman like feeling was bubbling up inside you, the same feeling you felt in that office when you were the only one brave enough to stand up.

"Stay determined."

The kettle whistled and you began to pour the scalding water into a teacup, you placed the tea bag inside and carefully made your way to your living room. A stupid smile never leaving your face, you were the fucking ambassador for Christ sakes! What's a little fear and nervousness? Hell, you've been through Hell and back and you're freaking out over this? Pssh please.

You sat down on your couch, twisting your body around to get comfortable. You glanced at your watch and saw that it was around 7 a.m., Sans had said he would pick you up at around 8 so you two and Papyrus would take the subway together. The thought of the bonehead made made you brighten up just a little, you took a sip of your tea being careful not to burn your tongue in the process. The taste instantly made you ease your shoulders, and you practically melted into the couch as you took another sip of tea.

"God if this a dream then let me rot." You told yourself, letting your eyelids droop you began blabbering to yourself. "Huh maybe this won't be so hard after all, I just have to go to meetings and put up with close minded idiots and bam. Job done right?" Now that you thought about it, what were you supposed to do?

Suddenly, you felt very, very sleepy.

"Just gonna resst my eyes," Your words slurred together, sleep was slowly wrapping it's comforting arms around you, "Not really sleep, 'ust gonna ressst." Your body went limp, your hands still holding the now empty tea cup.

Might as well enjoy the one hour of sleep you still had.

* * *

Okay so you may have over slept just a little too much, your plan to get ahead of Sans completely backfired.

You woke up with a jolt spilling cold tea all over your clean floor, Sans' knocking on your door was of course the cause of all this. You mentally cursed, you JUST fucking swept yesterday too!

"frisk, ya home pal?" Sans' muffled voice asked from the other side of the door, you got up and quickly tried to clean up your mess.

"YEAH-I'm uh, here," You picked up your cup and dusted your suit from any stains, "Come in if you want, I just need to grab a few things then we can go." You scurried into your room, forgetting to put on shoes.

HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO PUT ON FUCKING SHOES?!

'Come on Frisk, get it freaking together.' You thought to yourself as you slipped on socks, and of course one of your fanciest (and only) pair of boots. You heard the door opening and closing and shuffling from the other room, you felt much more reassured with Sans in the room.

He just instantly put you at ease.

"thought you were already gonna be ready hun." You could practically hear his smirk from the other room, "never took ya one to boondoggle tiba frank with ya hun." You covered your mouth as best you could with your palm.

"Boondoggle?" That was a word you were sure as hell going to use for a while.

"you insulting my 'mazing vocabulary there frisk?"

"Let's just say I'm going to be using boondoggle so much you're going to wish you never met me." You smiled to yourself hearing his deep laughter, you got up and made you way to the living room.

"yeah, pap's rubbing way too much on me these days, believe it or not but I actually picked up one of my socks this morning." Sans turned around to see you, you didn't notice how he froze at the sight of you or how he blushed a deep blue.

"No please say it isn't true, am I really losing you?" You fake gasped and placed a hand on your forehead in an over dramatic gesture, "But I only just realized my deep and blossoming love for you just a day ago, please don't leave me." You giggled a little, before covering it up again with your hand.

You finally noticed that Sans hadn't moved or said a single word, his eye sockets never leaving your figure. You began to fidgeted under his intense gaze, he looked at you as if you were a rare treasure never before seen by any soul. Needless to say you blushed an ugly red, you coughed trying to break the ice and make some type of conversation.

"I know right, I do have other clothes that aren't sweaters and leggings," You rubbed the back of your neck nervously, "I didn't uh, over dress did I? I mean I didn't think a sweater would be the best thing to ear but umm." You glanced down at your outfit, self conscious that you did indeed over dress.

You had a white button up dress shirt followed by an unbuttoned suit jacket, you had finally found your dark suit pants and decided today was the best day to break them out. You had also slipped on wedge boots, they gave you a little extra height boost, which was so much more then you could ask for. You had also run a brush through your hair, not having much to do with it being so short you just let it dangle. You tugged nervously on your jacket, the floor was so much more interesting now, who knew it was so dirty?

Finally Sans realized that maybe he had been staring for a little too long and composed himself.

"uh sorry bout that hun, nah ya look amazing, just a little shocked how well ya clean up." You saw him fidgeted nervously, and decide to tease him just a bit more.

"What, was my stunning personality and wit not enough for you?" You asked in a teasing manner, Sans turned an even darker shade of blue and looked anywhere that wasn't you.

"n-no, i uh mean of c-course not kid, i just uh mean that-."

You decide to put him out of his stuttering blushing misery.

"Sans it's okay, I'm just being an ass to you." You laugh as his blush deepens, poor soul.

"pfft, yeah uh r-really got me there kid." Sans rubs the back of his neck nervously, you smile before gathering a few papers and files around the room. "so uh wanna leave soon? I promised pap time to get to meet ya and all that." You nod eagerly, grabbing your keys and phone while also balancing your papers in your arm.

"Ready to go when you are Sans!" You smile eagerly at him, all your previous fears long forgotten by now.

"pfft, god to see ya so pumped up there frisk," He took his time getting up, your rolled your eyes at his weird antics, "not at all worried 'bout undyne or anyone at all?" You tensed up at his words, Sans seemed to notice your distress.

"hey sorry for bringing it up frisk, didn't know it would bother ya fuck sorry." Sans was up and in front of you in almost a flash, you found it odd that a skeleton could sweat so much. You saw that he really meant no harm, you gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in hopes to calm his nerves.

"Sans it's okay really, I mean I was scared shitless at first but I'm fine now," You hoped that your smile helped ease the tension, "Besides this isn't about me, being the ambassador doesn't effect how I feel all that much anyway." You broke away from Sans', your hand dropping rather pathetically at your side.

"what'dya mean kid?" You opened your door dramatically, not answering Sans for dramatic effect you smirked to yourself.

You really need to get out of your home more often.

"The monster race is so much more important than one human Sans," You opened the door wide, you motioned for Sans to step out of your home. You probably looked insane and very pathetic but for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to care the slightest.

Sans' eyes inspected every inch of your face, looking for something that you don't know about. You found yourself staring into his dimm sockets as well, you tried to memorize every little detail about his face. You never noticed that he had a few cracks around the top of his skull, or that he seemed to have bags under his eyes. From what you couldn't tell, but you faintly remembered that he did have sleeping problems.

"huh." Was all he said, before walking away from you. "don't think you should really think that way hun." You stood there confused, and after locking your door and catching up to Sans you asked him.

"What do you mean by that?" He stopped walking and looked up at you, since you were a good few inches taller than him it made it all the more hilarious whenever he spoke to you.

"cause there's always someone who really cares about you." Sans was looking anywhere that wasn't your face, which was good in your favor because you were probably a blushing mess.

You felt something swell inside your chest, it felt like someone was banging a gong inside you mercilessly. You were about to speak when Sans offered you his hand, probably just worsening your blush. "welp might get a move on, pap gets real cranky when i'm late and i'm guessn' you don't want a five hour lecture about being on time." You giggled to lighten the tension, you hastily told hold of his hand.

It felt oddly warm against your cold hand, and it seemed to fit perfectly in your hold. Sans' hand didn't feel boney in the slightest, had it not been for the fact that he was indeed a skeleton you would have just assumed that he was a human.

"this may feel weird but trust me, it'll be over before you even know it." As soon as those words left his mouth you were pulled into darkness.

You couldn't feel the floor, or hear anything that wasn't your rapid breathing. You felt like you were floating almost, the only thing you could feel was Sans' tight grasp on your hand. Almost as if he let you go you would fall into time and space, ironically as soon as you began to get used to the darkness it was over.

And you were in a very messy room, and he was grinning from ear to ear like he told the best joke in the world. You opened your mouth to ask what the fresh hell you had just been through but another voice beat you to it.

"SANS ARE YOU BACK YET? HURRY OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" You remembered hearing the same voice, by process of elimination you figured it was Papyrus.

"be right there pap." Was Sans' lazy reply, you snorted at how different the two brothers really were.

Sans let you of your hand almost hesitantly, and you would be lying if you said you didn't miss him.

Wait, what?

His WARMTH IS WAS YOU MEANT!

Yeah cause you felt so much warmer with him, yeah that's what you meant.

Wait no that's even worse.

"ya ready to go hun, i mean i know irresistible but we gotta get goin'." Sans' cocky voice snapped you out of whatever trance you had been in. You realized that you had been staring at him the entire time you were out of it.

You playfully shoved him away, making sure you had all your papers you began to make your way out of his room. "Pssh, please don't flatter yourself bonehead!" You added a giggle at your own stupid pun.

'Slowly starting to see why I don't have any friends.' You thought to yourself as you opened the door to leave, it made a 'creak' sound as you slowly opened it.

"AHA! YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO LEAVE YOUR NESTING ROOM I SEE BROTHER!" You would have laughed at hearing 'nesting room', but sudden loud footsteps scared you shitless to be able to laugh.

"Sans, you will never believe what is going on! Apparently we are getting a new monster ambassador-OH ISN'T IT EXCIT..ing?" After climbing the stairs, there stood Papyrus very confused and towering over you.

"Err, Sans? You're looking a lot more," He turned his neck sideways, as if expecting you to miraculously turn into Sans, "Human-like, is this another one of your pranks, if it is then it is too early for me to put up with-."

Of course at the perfect time, Sans had decided to show up.

"alright i got-oh uh, hey pap."

The three of you stood there for a good 10 seconds, just staring at each and not making a single noise. Sans' cough broke through the tension, you reminded yourself that you really needed to thank him later on.

"pap this is frisk, and frisk this is my bro papyrus, you two already met before." You could practically feel the awkward in the room.

You noticed that Papyrus was fighting very nervously, he seemed to be sweating quite a lot and his eyes kept flickering between you and Sans. Almost as if he were afraid you would wield a knife behind your back and start attacking him and his brother. Of course being the kind soul that you are (not really) decided to put Papyrus' nerves at ease.

"Ah, so this must be the great Papyrus you kept telling me about Sans." You offered your hand up to Papyrus, you tried to keep your voice calm and not murderous in the slightest.

"R-Really, you have..hear of me human?" Papyrus hesitantly shook your hand, you found it odd he called you human but at least he was talking to you.

"Of course, Sans wouldn't stop talking about how amazing you are. Besides I see you everywhere with your cooking career taking off!" Truth be told you had recognized Papyrus from a lot of cooking shows, you secretly had one of his shirts as well.

"W-WOWIE! I-I have a fan?!" You felt bad hearing his shocked tone, but you quickly found yourself picked off the floor and wrapped around in a hug. "WELL IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS THEN I AM A FAN OF YOU HUMAN!" You don't know why but you melted into his warm embrace.

Not in a romantic way, but in the most platonic way ever possible. You hadn't received many hugs in your life, hell you could count the amount of times you were ever embraced with one finger. You found yourself wrapping your arms around Papyrus' neck, squeezing with almost as much vigor. Papyrus stopped twirling and gently placed you back down, he was so tall that you felt like a doll being placed on the floor.

"Sorry about that human, I seemed to have gotten a bit carried away." Papyrus apologized nervously, his previous fears slowing returning.

"Don't worry about it Papyrus, really I don't mind." You smiled up at the skeleton, hoping it didn't com across as too creepy.

Stars practically twinkled in Papyrus' eye sockets, he seemed to brighten up the entire room by just smiling. You tried to return the gesture, but your smile just could not amount to his. Papyrus checked his watch and immediately made a mad dash down the stairs of the house.

"HURRY YOU TWO, IT IS TIME TO GO AND WE MUSTN'T BE LATE!" You realized that you had a job and began to make a run to the stairs when a hand caught your wrist.

You had almost forgotten that Sans was in the same room as you and Papyrus.

"hey, thanks for being like that to my bro, i haven't seen him that happy in a long time." Sans spoke genuinely pleased with you, and you couldn't deny the swell of pride in your chest.

"You don't need to thank me for that Sans. But to be honest with you, I felt like a jerk by just being in the same room as him."

"yeah sorry about that, we uh aren't on the best terms with humans." His eye sockets lost their pupil, his eternal smile clearly strained.

You wanted to ask more but clearly now, at 8:30 am on a Monday morning, and also late for work was not the best time to be asking certain questions. You grasped Sans hand even tighter, not giving him enough time to react you pulled him with you as you made your way down the stairs.

"Glad you guys made an exception for me then, promise I won't let you guys down." You couldn't see his face but his hand started getting very sweaty.

Good sign for you.

"don't really like promises hun."

"Well then you're just going to have to trust me huh?"

That shut him up.

Papyrus was already out the door waiting for you two, he had on a very nice trench coat and very nice looking work pants. He still had his comically large scarf and boots on, the whole outfit screamed Papyrus to you.

"Ah-ha see Sans, Frisk does not wish to be late for work. I hope she rubs off on you eventually." Papyrus grunted, locking the door behind him and kneeling down eye level to you two. "Sans are you alright? You look bluer than Undyne." You turned around to see that Sans indeed was a lovely shade of blue.

You smirked victoriously.

"'m fine bro, just got chilled to the bone there."

You covered your mouth to hide any evidence of a smile, Papyrus looked like he was on the verge of throwing Sans off a mountain. Your plan backfired as multiple giggles managed to break through and reach the ears (errm?) of the brothers.

Papyrus had the face of betrayal written all over him.

"UGH, NOT YOU TWO HUMAN!" Papyrus screamed, throwing his hands up in despair he signed and went to pick Sans up.

Literally pick him off the floor and carry him, on his back.

You took out your phone and took as much photos as you could, this moment shall forever be trainers in your heart. And all over your phones and laptops laptop as well. Sans blushed harder and tried to hide his face seeing you taking so many photos.

"pap please put me down." Sans sounded like he was going to die of embarrassment any moment.

"What are you talking about Sans? I always carry you like this, besides this way me and the human will be able to chat easily." Papyrus grinned at you, and the both of you began to walk.

"pap if you love me put me down and let me walk."

"Aw come one Sans, you look so cute with Papyrus carrying you." You winked playfully, getting a glare and an even more flustered Sans in return. You smiled to yourself and began to fall into a nice and steady pace with Papyrus next to you.

"See Sans? Even the Human approves, you just relax and take a nap," Papyrus turned his head to get a better look at you. "So Frisk, do you enjoy puzzles more, or are you more of a jape person?"

"Well some days a good jape here and there is okay, but I find puzzles are better no matter what day it is."

"EXACTLY! SANS DID YOU HEAR? THE HUMAN LIKES PUZZLES!"

"sure did bro."

* * *

Guys I'm really sorry for making you all wait but I hope this made up for it. I wanted to try a new POV so tell me what you guys thought. Once again thank you so much for reading and for bothering to make it to the end :)

Thank you and Goodnight.


	5. ERROR

**SUMMERY: I finally stop dragging on the fucking story and get to some serious shit, not much romance and don't expect a lot of lovey dovey for a while. Frisky-bits has her work cut out for her, cut the child some fucking slack.**

I think I'm getting the pace of updating don't you guys think? Whatever I do long chapters for all of you so u lil' shits better like it (I'm kidding, you guys are my world I'm just bitter don't leave me please) Also I don't know about you but my head canon for Papyrus' voice is that he rolls his 'Rs', bascically my head canon is Jackepticeye's voice for him

* * *

"And that is why I think, in my opinion at least that macaroni and cheese should not be considered a type of pasta."

"But you think macaroni is?"

"Yes macaroni is a type of pasta, but when cheese is added to it then it is no longer a type of pasta. Instead it is now turned into another food that is mainly targeted for children instead of a classic dish."

"but you eat mac n' cheese."

"I SAID MAINLY BUT NOT ENTIRELY!"

"So whenever you're making macaroni and cheese, when you have just the plain macaroni that's when it's a pasta?"

"Correct Frisk."

"And when you add the cheese packet thing, that's when it goes to hell?"

"If you want to put it simply, yes. It does indeed go to hell."

This was the conversation that the trio had been having since leaving the brother's house, with Sans still secure on Papyrus' back and with Frisk right beside the enormously tall skeleton. Frisk was just so natural with making conversation and Papyrus was just so easy to get along with that of course the two ended up being the best of friends. It was almost freaky how unsurprised Frisk was with Papyrus' love for spaghetti and his odd third person speech.

She just...rolled with it.

They talked about nothing that really made sense the entire journey, with Sans occasionally chiming in and hiding his face from view. He also kept watch of any monsters or humans that shot them a nasty look, seeing a human and monster talk calmly wasn't the most common sight to behold these days in Ebbot. Humans could barely handle the fact that they had different races among them, now throw an entire different species into the mix.

Exactly.

"-such thing as just macaroni Papyrus, that's not an actual thing." Frisk was still talking to Papyrus about pasta, she seemed to actually be interested in the topic.

Papyrus gasped all too dramatically. "Oh yes there is! Tell her Sans!"

"'bout what?" Sans asked from Papyrus' shoulder, long forgotten about what the two were talking about.

Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh. "UGH! About how there is such thing as macaroni pasta coming by itself in a box. You brought me a box once remember?"

Frisk shot him an odd look, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at the skeleton. "Please tell me you're kidding Papyrus." Sans could see the big smile that Papyrus was trying to hide behind his loud voice.

"The GREAT PAPYRUS is many things human, but I am not a lair. Tell her Sans." Papyrus asked Sans like a big impatient child.

Sans sighed, rolling his eyescokets playfully.

"see monsters have weird food tastes, and apparently there just so happens to be a type of monster that craves macaroni without the cheese." He lazily droned out his words, glancing down to catch Frisk's curious expression.

"Really? Wow, at least I know who to call whenever I'm craving macaroni without the cheese." Frisk teased, smiling up at the two brothers who seemed to have gotten a lot more nervous.

While Frisk walked normally with a smile, without a single care in the world both brothers stared at each other not knowing what to say or do. It would be rather difficult to tell the future ambassador of monsters that it would be very, VERY unsafe for a human to even go INTO a monster store. Frisk would clearly know that humans and monsters are starting to get more violent towards each other, but she wouldn't know about how monsters have become so terrified of humans that they have their own stores solely for monster kind.

It killed Sans knowing that someone like Frisk has to get into that sort of mess.

The trio continued their pace and Papyrus and Frisk continued to chatter, Sans would be fooling himself if he were to say he was paying any sort of attention to them. He kept finding himself looking at Frisk's face, how her dimples would pop out of nowhere whenever she smiled, and how she could go into such a neutral expression at any given moment.

It was freaky how little emotion Frisk could have.

They arrived at the subway sooner than expected, Sans couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when Papyrus brought him down from his back. He rubbed his neck nervously, glancing around just to make sure no one he knew had saw that.

"I shall go and get us the tickets, you two wait right here and mingle!" Papyrus told (yelled at) the two, ignoring Frisk's offering hand with 10 G inside.

"don't bother there kid, knowin' paps' there's no way you'll ever get him to accept your money." Sans nonchalantly told Frisk, leaning on the wall for more of a cool guy effect.

Frisk grumpily put her money back in her pocket. "I don't know why you were so nervous about me meeting Papyrus Sans." Frisk pursed her lips in confusion, taking notice in Sans' tense shoulders. "I mean he was a little nervous about meeting me but, other than that we've been getting along great."

Papyrus turned around from his place in line to wave frantically, Frisk return the gesture with just as much gusto while Sans hide his face in his hands.

Sans took a deep breath. "welp kid tibia honest with you, me n' pap have had some pretty bad run ins with humans." Sans solemnly looked at his shoes, not able to look Frisk in the eye. "and uh some of our friends were uh, had not so lucky run ins with humans. so i wasn't worried 'bout you and pap becoming friends.."

Silence enveloped the two.

"i was uh, more worried 'bout paps getting scared." Sans stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, turning his head away from Frisk.

Everything in Frisk's mind instantly clicked, it all made sense as to why Sans was so on edge and as to why Papyrus was not as chipper to talk to Frisk. It was also very concerning to know that an entire race is afraid of even talking to the other race, a monster was terrified to even saying a simple "Hi" to a human in fear that they could be harmed. It made Frisk's blood turn cold knowing this, and here she was thinking that monsters and humans would easily come to tolerate each other.

Oh naive little human.

Frisk fiddled with her hands. "That's horrible Sans, I'm so sorry that happened to you two. I can't believe you guys had to go through something like that, I'm so sorry."

"why're you apologizing? 's not like you did anything wrong there bucko." Sans placed an arm on Frisk's should and shook her slightly. "come on kid don't pull that face on me, you've got nothin' to feel bad about frisk." Sans awkwardly patted Frisk on the back, hoping it would make her feel better somehow.

Frisk looked up, almost ashamed of herself. "Yeah, but I wish I-."

"frisk you can't think you're the bad guy just because you're human," Sans almost angrily told her, standing up straight hoping it would make him look just a little intimidating. "you're not evil or anything just because you're a freaking human kid, don't ever feel sorry for being human bud." Sans ruffled Frisk's hair playfully, gently smiling down at her hoping he got to her.

Frisk looked like she just got slapped, wide eyed and confused she stared holes into the back of Sans' skull. Making Sans awkwardly look around and sweat nervously, trying to get Frisk to notice that she hasn't stopped staring at him. Soon Frisk snapped back into reality, turning a brilliant shade of pink Frisk sent an apologizing smile at Sans.

Frisk gently placed her hand on Sans' shoulder, in a friendly way mind you. "Thank you Sans, I hate being so dependent on you but I really needed that." Frisk let her arm hang besides them, she started looking around and spoke in a much more serious tone. "I swear I won't tolerate monsters living in fear, no one deserves to be scared of a race that they are terrified to even say hello or make eye contact."

Frisk clutched her fists tightly in her pockets, her eyebrows scrunched up and noticed a mouse looking monster shuffling away from a bored looking teenager scrolling on her phone. Frisk saw just how nervous she looked as she tucked her face deeper into her enormous scarf that dragged along the floor, afraid to even be near a teenager who seemed to be ignoring the outside world completely and just focusing on whatever post made him smirk.

Frisk shut her eyes close for a moment, clicking her tongue in hopes to "I know how unfair this crappy world is and I know that me by me just wanting everything to change, it's not going to change at all. But I also know that I can't...just sit on my ass and wish on a star to make everyone get along and sing along together." She and Sans chuckled similarly, they watched as Papyrus strutted towards them (no joke, actual strutting). "So I hope you, Papyrus, and every monster knows that I'm not going to give up on this, I'm going to make your lives so much more easier.I promise."

Sans stared bewildered at Frisk. "doesn't seem like the perfect place to be makin' promises that you can't keep kid." Sans asked confused, making Frisk turn red and chuckle at her own antics.

"Well I'm not one for good timing very much," Frisk smiled playfully, straightening out herself noticing how close Papyrus was. "And who said I couldn't promise that?" Frisk shot Sans a smile smirk, almost daring him to deny her.

But before Sans could utter a single word, Papyrus was right in front of them, tickets proudly in hand.

Papyrus yelled in panic. "ARE YOU BOTH DONE BLABBING AMONG ONE ANOTHER? WE NEED TO HURRY IF WE WANT TO MAKE IT IN TIME!"

Frisk wiped out her wristwatch and almost instantly her eyes bugged out and she was making a mad dash across the station. "PAPYRUS, SANS HURRY! THE TRAIN'S GOING TO BE HERE IN 3 MINUTES!" Despite her inappropriate attire Frisk was running like a mad man, with Papyrus right on her tail.

Sans just stood in place watching the two bump into several people and monsters, smirking to no one but himself Sans stepped into the nearest shortcut.

* * *

Frisk was panting like crazy. "THERE IT IS, HURRY PAPYRUS!" Frisk yelled, pointing at the train whose doors were slowly starting to close.

"NYOO HOO HOO, WORRY NOT HUMAN! THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE THE DAY! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus ran at full speed now and picked up Frisk in long arms, monsters and humans alike were giving strangers looks at the duo. But it's not like either of them really payed them all that much attention, when they made it close to the train Papyrus slinked in with Frisk in his arms. Oddly enough, there was almost no people inside, which struck Frisk as odd considering that it was indeed a work day. Papyrus didn't to seem put off in anyway at all, he was instead looking around with a concerning expression plastered on his face.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull nervously. "It appears that in our rush human, we seemed to have left behind my lazybones of a brother behind."

Frisk could easily tell that Papyrus was worried, but trying desperately to hide his concern.

"Well we could get off at the next stop an-."

"hey."

Papyrus shrieked bloody Mary at the top of his non existent lungs, Frisk let out a surprised gasp being not much of a screamer. There almost out of nowhere was Sans with his hands stuffed lazily in his pockets and a stupid smile plastered on his face, joy was written all over that smile.

Frisk hid her giggles behind her smile, not going unnoticed by the brothers. "S-SANS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE DISCUSSED YOU SCARING THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS WITH YOU AND YOU'RE BLASTED SHORTCUTS!" Papyrus' cheek bones were turning red with every word he spoke.

Frisk and Sans glanced over at each other for less than a second before erupting in enormous laughter, Frisk plopped down on a random seat and held her head in her hands. Sans sat besides her, and even leaned on her for support as Papyrus yelled right in front of them.

"HUMAAAN! DO NOT LET MY BROTHER RUIN YOUR SENSE OF COMPASSION AND GOOD HUMOR!" Papyrus whined, his red face only making the two laugh harder. "I WAS SEVERELY WORRIED THAT WE HAD LEFT YOU BEHIND, AND THIS IS WHAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS GETS IN RETURN FOR HIS KIND AND SELFLESS ACTS?" The train came to an alarming stop, making Papyrus lose his footing for a moment before regaining it and plopping right next to Frisk, murmuring under his breath.

Frisk noticed how almost instantly the train filled up with humans and monsters alike, she also noticed how both races seemed to divide among themselves on where to sit. Humans on the right side of the train and monsters on the left, where the trio was sitting, humans and monsters kept sending shifty eyes at Frisk. Papyrus noticed this immediately and tried to play it off, Frisk glanced at Sans to only see him..sleeping?

"Human would you...prefer to sit on the other side?" Papyrus whispered to the best of his abilities.

Frisk tried to think of answer that wouldn't lead to a speech. "I'm good here Papyrus, thanks anyways for worrying." Frisk placed her hand over Papyrus, she knew he meant no harm and was genuinely looking out for her. "It doesn't really bother me, really I don't care." True to her word Frisk put on a blank face.

It was almost scary how emotionless Frisk could look.

"Ugh, does she seriously think she's special just because she's sitting near them?"

"I swear fucking hippies."

"Sarah come closer to Mommy, I don't like you being so close."

"Do you think she knows about them?"

"I think she wants us to help her I think, why else would she sit there?"

"Fucking monster whore."

After a few more stations a pregnant bunny looking monster got on board, she looked around and saw no seats were available. Without a second thought Frisk stood up and offered up her seat, she even smiled to sweeten up the already good deal.

"M'am would you like my seat?"

The woman looked nervous, and avoided even looking at Frisk. "O-oh, no...thank you I'm good." She then took an open seat at the far end of the bus, awkwardly looking away from Frisk's confused face.

Sans and Papyrus gave each other a knowing look while Frisk still stood rigid, the subway started moving and she just held onto a nearby pole. Sans felt something almost stab his soul, it really hurt seeing Frisk look so helpless and confused.

It hurt seeing her lose that determination in her eyes just because someone was scared of her.

* * *

Frisk finally arrived at her stop, Sans and Papyrus had gotten off not too long ago but it felt like years being alone with so many eyes looking at you oddly. Frisk had tried to brush off the incident like it was nothing but it still struck her as odd, and maybe even hurt a little.

 _'Turns out this world's a lot more fucked up than I thought.'_ Frisk bitterly thought to herself, hastily making her way out of the train. _'Either that or I need the fucking naivety slapped out of me.'_

Making her way out of the station to the windy outside world, and pushing past people and monsters alike. The busy streets of Ebbot where never the friendliest, it was the cliche' hustling and bustling city full of assholes and racists alike.

"And it's up to all 5 foot 4 of me to change that." Frisk muttered under her breath.

Looking around for any signs of Asgore (on her tippy toes, even in heeled boots) she caught his horns and big frantic waving hand. Making her way towards him Frisk noticed that there were many guards around the car that Asgore was in front of, they all seemed to be dog like monsters. Frisk couldn't help but want to pet each one, she had to control herself in front of her new boss.

Asgore greeted her with a warm and friendly smile. "Ah, hello there Frisk! Nice to see you again, it has been quite a while since we last spoke hasn't it?" Frisk could almost feel her worried melt away at Asgore's calming voice.

"Sorry about that, I got a little too caught up in all the papers and books you recommended for me." Frisk replied happily, trying her best to ignore the stares the dog guards were aiming at her. "I get too attached to books and forget to actually interact sometimes."

"Oh don't worry about it, shall we?" Asgore opened the door of the limo, Frisk smiled as a thanks and got in quickly. Once Agore got in the chipper mood he once had was gone in an instant and replaced with one of seriousness. "I hate bringing down the mood but I think we should go straight to business Frisk."

Frisk nodded and got out papers from her case.

Asgore started. "You may or may not already be aware that humans and monsters are slowly starting to drift apart from each other, be it by separating in trains, declining service in stores and so be it. If this continues for any longer than we are starting to fear that...a war could possibly start at any given moment." Asgore solemnly said, his big chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness and maybe even fear.

Frisk sat there dumbfounded but quickly regained herself. "War? I mean I know things are pretty bad but I don't think things could go as bad for a war to start." Frisk tried reason but Asgore sighing did not help calm her fear.

"Well we are not certain but are scientists may have found some very concerning revelations, we think that if a monster were to have hold of human soul they could turn into powerful beings beyond our comprehension. Humans cannot absorb monsters souls, since our's is not strong enough to last outside the body. We fear that if this information is released to the public, a worldwide panic will spread, no offence to you my dear but I assume you can imagine how the human race would react to something they don't understand."

Frisk played if off, slightly shaken from the information. "To be fairly honest we can't even handle the fact that we have different skin colors, I have no idea how we lasted so long with a completely different species." Frisk sadly spoke, faintly remembering her childhood and how she was mocked because of her different skin and small eyes. "We get so scared about the unknown that things that we aren't used to, that we push it aside and refuse to accept it. Even though we don't even try."

Asgore noticed the humans' sad expression, and reached out a big hand and placed it on her small shoulder. "I suppose then we're not so different after all." Asgore smiled gently down at Frisk, who tried to return the gesture with as much gusto.

She was if not a little bit intimidated by the monsters size.

"Hmm, I guess we're not."

It was then that Frisk finally noticed that they had yet not started driving, Asgore signaled the driver who nodded in response. He seemed to be smoking...a dog treat? His eyes kept shifting back and forth, bringing a small smile to Frisk's face.

As soon as the car started moving Frisk leaned back on her seat, releasing a breath she had no idea she had been holding. She clutched her case closer to her body, this was going to be so much more harder than originally planned.

Asgore noticed the ambassador's distress easily, frankly he couldn't blame her.

"How tense, just think of it like... a visit to the dentist."

"Is it too late to tell you that I'm kind of scared of the dentist?"

* * *

I got nothin for ya, oh but funny story about what happened to me today. I was in the shop and the cashier lady said "Have a good day dear." and for some fucking reason I said, "Love you too bye." No joke, I ran the fuck outta there and am still crying right now.

Anyways, thank you and Goodnight.


End file.
